Le Porteur de l'Anneau
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: HP/SS-SLASH-COMPLET! Ecrit pour répondre à HBP. Harry se prépare à faire sa demande à son amour, mais Dobby interprète mal les souhaits d'Harry. L'anneau est perdu, mais tout se termine bien de manière extraordinaire. UA


Titre: Le porteur de l'Anneau

Auteur: Magdelena

Rating: NC-17

Couple: Harry/Severus

Avertissements: Langage adulte et contenu sexuel

Résumé: HP/SS-SLASH-COMPLET! Ecrit pour répondre à HBP. Harry se prépare à faire sa demande à son amour, mais Dobby interprète mal les souhaits d'Harry. L'anneau est perdu, mais tout se termine bien de manière extraordinaire.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages mentionnés (seulement le scénario et tout personnage original que vous pourriez trouver en cours de route). Tous les personnages de l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, et toute autre personne choisie par J.K. Rowling pour jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon plaisir personnel de faire partie de leur monde.

Note de l'auteur: cette histoire est un SLASH se focalisant sur la relation entre Harry et Severus. Harry est un adulte dans cette fic. Elle est basée sur le défi « Leaving Feast » lancé par Atarix aux membres de la communauté hproundrolbin sur Live Journal. A la base, c'était la septième année du trio. Severus et Harry devaient révéler leur relation à la fête de fin d'année devant toute l'école. Ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient était de mon ressort. Je devais aussi inclure les deux conditions suivantes: 1) Severus devait dire ces mots: « Potter, j'ai attendu cela toute l'année! » et 2) Un personnage secondaire comme Drago, Neville, Hagrid, Dobby, etc... devait intervenir entre les deux afin de prévenir les évènements qu'ils croyaient qui se réaliseraient pour leurs raisons personnelles.

Note de la traductrice: Voilà une fic qui trainait sur mon ordi depuis 2 ans au moins. J'espère que les personnes qui me rajoutent constamment dans leurs favoris seront ainsi satisfaites. Merci de toujours lire mes fics et mes traductions malgré tout ce temps passé sans uploader!

Le porteur de l'anneau

Il était tôt en cette dernière après midi qu'Harry Potter et ses amis passaient en tant qu'étudiants à l'école de Sorciers et Sorcières de Poudlard. La plupart des étudiants étaient occupés à saluer leurs amis et leurs mentors les yeux plein de larmes, ou encore à emballer leurs affaires pour le trajet en train. Ce dernier quitterait la gare de Pré-au-Lard tôt le lendemain... mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry Potter. A la place, on pouvait voir Harry se détendre dans les immenses cuisines de l'école et savourer le dernier morceau de sa part conséquente de gâteau au chocolat.

Harry avait presque 18 ans et avait fait plusieurs poussées de croissance durant les deux dernières années. Il mesurait désormais presque six pieds tandis que son ami Ron Weasley mesurait six pieds et six pouces, mais cela demeurait une taille respectable. Il s'était aussi un peu remplumé. Même si sa silhouette restait légère, son entrainement physique spécifique avec les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre, tout comme les nombreuses heures de Quidditch, lui avaient permis de développer quelques muscles sinueux.

Depuis que les protections autour de la maison des Dursley s'étaient évanouies durant l'été après sa cinquième année et puisqu'il n'était plus sûr pour lui d'y retourner, Harry demeurait à Poudlard. Il n'était donc plus inquiet par le fait que les Dursley essayeraient de prendre le contrôle de l'argent laissé par ses parents. En conséquence, Harry avait fait des folies en achetant des lentilles de contact sorcières qui se nettoyaient d'elles-mêmes et qui ne devaient être changées que tous les six mois. Le jeune homme avait aussi fait l'acquisition d'une garde robe complète et entièrement neuve. Il avait aussi déniché un visagiste sorcier qui était finalement parvenu à couper et à enchanter ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils puissent être facilement coiffés.

Il formait réellement une belle image. Il marchait dans les couloirs avec une confiance tempérée par de l'humilité. Sa victoire contre Voldemort peu de temps auparavant, acquise grâce à l'aide de ses amis et professeurs, lui avait permis de se débarrasser du fardeau que formait la prophétie sans le changer en gosse égoïste que certaines personnes s'attendaient à ce qu'il devienne une fois son destin accompli. Sa rivalité enfantine avec Drago Malefoy et les autres Serpentards s'étaient même apaisée afin de combattre cette menace commune à leurs futurs.

Harry sourit face au petit elfe de maison qui attendait impatiemment son opinion. « Dobby, c'est le meilleur gâteau au chocolat jamais fait. J'adore les pépites de chocolat et le glaçage entre les différentes couches. Simplement délicieux! »

Dobby frappa joyeusement des mains. « Oh merci Harry Potter, monsieur. Vous avez rendu Dobby si heureux. Dobby est si content qu'Harry Potter reste pour enseigner à Poudlard. Dobby sait qu'Harry Potter a été très heureux cette année, mais Harry Potter semble spécialement joyeux aujourd'hui. Est-ce à cause de son diplôme ou de sa nouvelle position d'enseignant? »

Harry sourit de manière conspiratrice et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit elfe pour lui murmurer ce qui suit. « En fait Dobby, c'est autre chose. » Harry plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une petite boite à bijoux qu'il ouvrit avec empressement pour révéler une fine alliance en platine et gravée de runes protectrices sur tout le pourtour. « Si la personne dont je suis amoureux accepte cet anneau, je vais me marier et cela fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Je suppose que j'anticipe déjà une réponse positive. »

Dobby couina d'allégresse. « Oh, Harry Potter! Dobby est si content pour vous! Y a-t-il quelque chose que Dobby puisse faire pour vous aider? »

Harry se releva et ferma la boite d'un claquement sec avant de la replacer dans sa poche. Il tapota le dos du petit elfe et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Absolument pas. » Harry se retourna juste au moment où il allait passer la porte en arborant un grand sourire. « En fait, Dobby, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi. Aimerais-tu être notre Porteur de l'Anneau? »

« Porteur de l'Anneau? » l'interrogea Dobby en se grattant la tête en signe de confusion.

Harry gesticula, mal à l'aise. « Je ne connais pas grand chose des coutumes de mariage sorcier, j'en ai peur, mais lors d'une cérémonie moldue, c'est la tradition d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe seulement des anneaux. »

Dobby sourit en sautant partout. « Dobby adorerait, Monsieur. Dobby est honoré qu'Harry Potter accorde un si grand honneur à Dobby. »

Harry sourit. « Bien, je te verrai plus tard dans ce cas. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Dobby regarda Harry quitter la cuisine et cligna frénétiquement des yeux pour chasser les larmes de joie de ses yeux immenses. Il murmura pour lui-même: « Harry Potter est vraiment un grand sorcier. »

Dobby avait magiquement rangé la vaisselle lorsqu'il réalisa soudainement qu'Harry avait oublié de lui laisser l'anneau. Sans l'anneau, comment Dobby pourrait-il le remettre au véritable amour d'Harry Potter? Après tout, Harry Potter venait juste de lui demander d'être son Porteur de l'Anneau! Dobby aurait détesté qu'Harry Potter soit embarrassé si ses souhaits n'étaient pas réalisés.

Dobby claqua des doigts une fois et la boite à bijoux, qu'Harry avait auparavant emportée, apparut dans sa main. Dobby sourit face à son intelligence qui permettait au gentil, noble et distrait Harry Potter d'ignorer qu'il avait commis un tel impair. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au bel anneau avant de sortir de la cuisine pour le transmettre au promis d'Harry Potter.

Harry Potter n'était pas heureux. Il venait de retourner pratiquement toute sa chambre, déballer et remballer chaque valises de ses camarades de dortoir dans sa tentative effrénée de trouver l'anneau. Il l'avait cherché de tous les côtés, lancé des sorts de localisation et d'invocation et mêmes quelques sortilèges qu'il savait appartenir à la Magie Noire, mais il était réellement désespéré. L'anneau était le seul de ce genre, et la personne qu'il aimait le lui avait montré dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'ils avaient fait les courses ensemble pour les cadeaux de Noël. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il l'avait simplement perdu.

Après presque une heure de recherché frénétique, Hermione réussit finalement à le persuader d'aller se doucher et se préparer pour le banquet de fin d'année. Il en était donc là, vêtu de sa plus belle robe et essayait de ne pas se salir tandis qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Harry se détourna de ses recherches lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la chambre en arborant un air désolé sur leurs visages. Ils étaient tous les deux resplendissant dans leurs robes de soirée et avaient leurs mains jointes. L'humeur d'Harry se fit encore plus noire, si c'était possible.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que je le retrouve? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Non, mon ami. J'ai fouillé toute la salle commune... deux fois. »

« Et j'ai suivi le même chemin que toi depuis la cuisine. » ajouta Hermione.

« Dobby n'était pas là, mais j'ai parlé à quelques elfes de maisons. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'a vu. Es-tu certain que c'est le dernier endroit où tu te rappelles l'avoir eu? »

Harry passa anxieusement une main dans ses cheveux. « Oui, je suis revenu dans la Salle Commune, j'ai parlé avec Ginny et Neville pendant un temps, j'ai traversé la salle pour parler avec Colin, et ensuite je me suis assis sur le canapé avec vous deux. Après ça, je suis monté pour faire mes bagages. C'est seulement quand je me suis déshabillé que j'ai remarqué que l'anneau n'était plus dans ma poche. » Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent en signe de défaite. « Je suis condamné. Il pourrait être n'importe où. »

Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry de manière à l'encourager. « N'abandonne pas maintenant. Nous ne l'avons pas fait, n'est-ce pas Ron? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel face à Hermione, mais quand il rencontra son regard glacé, il acquiesça rapidement. « Bien sur que nous n'avons pas encore abandonné Harry. Nous allons le trouver! »

Hermione s'écarta d'Harry et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre. « Cependant, nous devons nous dépêcher avant d'être en retard au banquet de fin d'année. Nous pourrons demander au Professeur Dumbledore quand ce sera terminé s'il y a des sortilèges de localisation que nous avons oubliés. »

Ron posa affectueusement sa main sur l'autre épaule d'Harry. « Hermione et moi serons juste un peu en retard. Nous allons chercher pour toi et quand nous l'aurons trouvé nous te l'apporterons. Cela t'a déjà pris trop longtemps pour trouver la personne qui te rendrait heureuse. Même si nous ne le trouvons pas, rien ne pourra gâcher cette nuit. Tu as trouvé ton âme soeur. Ca m'a prit longtemps pour le réaliser, mais les objets ne comptent pas... seul l'amour compte. »

Harry souri de manière reconnaissante à ses deux amis.

« Merci, vous êtes les meilleurs. » Harry attira Ron et Hermione à lui. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il regarda sa montre et grimaça.

« Oh par l'enfer, nous sommes en retard! »

Tous les trois coururent pour sortir du dortoir des garçons de septième année comme s'ils avaient un fantôme à leurs trousses. »

Quand Harry et ses amis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le banquet de fin d'année avait déjà commencé. Harry remarqua immédiatement que le diner était déjà servi. Le trio lança un sourire d'excuse au directeur et arbora diverses teintes de rouge tandis qu'ils prenaient rapidement place à la table des Griffondors. Le trio remplit les assiettes devant eux avec l'abondante nourriture qui avait été servie. Hermione et Ron parlèrent avec les autres étudiants et essayèrent autant que possible d'intégrer Harry à la conversation dans le but de le distraire de l'anneau perdu.

Le temps passa rapidement et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les tables furent magiquement débarrassées. Le directeur entama alors son discours.

« ... et je crois donc qu'il est temps de remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons... » Harry essaya de porter attention aux mots du directeur, mais son esprit était bien loin. Il avait été brièvement distrait de son dilemme durant le repas, mais maintenant que le banquet était fini, son attention était à nouveau entièrement focalisée sur la nécessité de poursuivre les recherches. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les occupants de la table des professeurs. Toutefois, lorsque son regard se porta au bout de la table, il fut soudain attiré par l'éclat platine de l'anneau au doigt du Maître des Potions alors qu'il dirigeait sa coupe vers ses lèvres.

Harry cessa presque de respirer en voyant l'anneau qu'il avait cherché tout l'après-midi au doigt de son ancien professeur. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se leva brusquement et cria. « Par l'enfer, où avez-vous trouvé cet anneau? » Les étudiants et le personnel arborèrent un air confus, paralysés qu'ils étaient par cet éclat de voix. Harry avait en effet interrompu le discours du directeur. Ils suivirent le regard furieux qu'Harry lançait en direction de nul autre que Severus Rogue.

Severus renifla et sourit de manière démoniaque. « Monsieur Potter... comme c'est gentil à vous de le signaler. Je l'ai juste reçu un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui de la part d'un admirateur.

Harry bredouilla. « C'est des conneries, tout ça, Rogue! Comment l'avez-vous reçu? Quand... »

« Ah, Ah, Monsieur Potter! Veuillez faire attention à votre langage! Franchement, il y a des dames! » le sermonna Severus tout en ricanant. Il se tourna ensuite vers le directeur. « Pardonnez-nous, Monsieur le directeur, mais il semblerait que Monsieur Potter ait un problème qui requiert d'être résolu avant que vous ne continuiez. Je suis certain que notre chère célébrité continuera sa comédie jusqu'à ce que je réponde à ses questions. Me permettez-vous une autre interruption? »

Albus indiqua d'un geste à Severus de poursuivre, non sans laisser échapper un soupir agacé. « Bien entendu mon garçon. Je suis certain que nous apprécierons tous ce divertissement. »

Severus se leva calmement de la chaise où il était jusqu'alors installé et commença à parler en s'adressant à Harry. « Bien, où en étions-nous? »

Harry serra les dents et les poings à l'approche du Maître des Potions. « J'ai perdu cet anneau un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui et j'ai lancé sorts après sorts pour tenter de le retrouver. »

Severus ricana. « Et comme vous le savez, il y assez bien de sorts de protection sur mon donjon. Il est hors de question qu'un sort perdu ruine une potion. Et, comme je l'ai dit, l'anneau est un cadeau. »

« Si quelqu'un vous l'a donné en clamant que c'était de lui, il mentait. »

« Je crois que nous pouvons résoudre cela facilement, Monsieur Potter. »

Severus frappa des mains et Dobby apparut devant lui. Le petit elfe fixa ses yeux globuleux sur Severus dans une attitude expectative. « Oh, Professeur Rogue, Dobby est si heureux de vous revoir. QU'est-ce que le professeur désire? »

Severus indiqua Harry tout en parlant à l'elfe. « Dobby, pourrais-tu EXACTEMENT dire à Monsieur Potter ici présent ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt en me donnant l'anneau. »

Dobby dodelina de la tête de façon emphatique et gonfla son torse de fierté. « Oui, monsieur. Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby d'être le Porteur de l'Anneau à l'occasion de son mariage. Il a dit que c'était une coutume moldue durant laquelle quelqu'un est chargé de veiller sur les anneaux. Harry Potter a aussi dit qu'il serait le sorcier en vie le plus heureux si la personne dont il est amoureux accepte de l'épouser. »

Dobby se tordit nerveusement les mains et regarda Harry. « C'est seulement quand Harry Potter est partit que Dobby s'est rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé l'alliance, donc Dobby est allé chercher l'anneau et l'a ensuite apporté au Professeur Rogue pour Harry Potter. »

Harry serra furieusement les dents. « Dobby... Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. »

Dobby, visiblement apeuré, regarda alors le jeune sorcier. « Dobby a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal, monsieur? »

Harry se força à relâcher la pression et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Non, Dobby. Tout est en ordre ou le sera bientôt. Je m'en occuperai, merci. »

Dobby sourit, soulagé d'avoir accomplit la tâche assignée par Harry, et cela même si c'était de manière approximative. « C'était avec plaisir, Harry Potter. Dobby est toujours heureux de vous servir. » Dobby disparut alors rapidement de la Grande Salle. Harry pouvait entendre les murmures qui se répandaient parmi les étudiants. Il soupira assez fort et s'adressa à Severus. « Tu savais qu'il avait mal interprété mes mots. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il devait donner l'anneau... »

Severus interrompit Harry à nouveau par un soupir agacé, même s'il admirait l'alliance à son doigt. « C'est vraiment un anneau merveilleux, vraiment unique, je crois. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter? »

« Oui, MONSIEUR. » Harry fixa Severus et tendit la main, espérant récupérer son bien. « Et bien? Allez-vous me le rendre pour que je puisse faire proprement ma demande? »

Severus sourit à l'alliance. « Je ne pense pas. J'aime l'avoir à mon doigt. En fait, je désirais cet anneau en particulier depuis quelques temps déjà. Pas pour moi-même bien entendu. Je pensais moi aussi faire ma demande et j'avais planifié d'acheter cet anneau. » Le Maître des Potions entendit Harry qui manquait brusquement d'air et leva alors les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du jeune homme. « Vous pouvez donc imaginer mon irritation lorsque je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse pour l'acheter et m'entendre dire qu'il avait déjà été vendu. J'ai finalement reçu une réponse positive d'un magasin en Irlande. J'ai transplané au Chemin de l'Horizon à Dublin pour l'acheter.

Lorsque Dobby est apparu dans mes quartiers, j'ai d'abord pensé que j'avais mal rangé l'anneau que je venais d'acheter. Ce fut donc une surprise quand il m'a fait part de la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. Je crois qu'envoyer un elfe de maison pour faire votre demande n'était pas vraiment votre plan, Monsieur Potter? »

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Non, en effet, Professeur Rogue. Et puisque mon plan est passé à la trappe, je devrais peut-être le partager avec vous. J'avais en fait prévu de faire ma demande ce soir à Pré-au-Lard durant la fête et ce, devant mes condisciples et les membres du personnel. J'avais même fais appel à Fred et George Weasley en leur demandant de préparer un feu d'artifice. »

Severus écarta les yeux de surprise. « Et bien , Monsieur Potter, je suis ébahis. Pour un homme qui prétend ne pas aimer la célébrité, c'est tout de même une assemblée de grande taille. »

Harry rétorqua à Severus, un air de défi sur son visage. « Je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont honte des personnes qu'ils aiment. Je voulais que mes condisciples et futurs collègues sachent cela de manière certaine. »

Severus acquiesça et sourit à Harry de manière ingénue. « En effet. »

Harry, quant à lui, arborait un sourire insolent. « Et vous, Professeur? Puis-je vous demander comment vous aviez prévu de convaincre quelqu'un de vous épouser? »

Severus fixa hargneusement Harry. « Surveillez vos manières, gamin! Si vous voulez savoir, j'avais quelque chose de calme en tête. La personne à qui je voulais faire ma demande déteste la publicité. J'avais donc prévu de lui demander sa main lors d'une promenade dans le jardin des roses un peu plus tard ce soir. Mais je suppose que mon plan passe lui aussi à la trappe. »

Harry sourit timidement à Severus. « Alors... le veux-tu? »

Severus prétendit ne pas comprendre le sens de la question posée par le jeune homme et retira l'anneau de son doigt. « Rendre l'anneau comme vous me l'avez demandé un peu plus tôt? Bien entendu, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. « N'essaye même pas de l'enlever, Severus. Tu sais pertinemment bien qu'il est juste là où il faut. Je veux dire... Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Tout en ignorant les murmures choqués des étudiants qui se trouvaient aux alentours, et au lieu de répondre immédiatement à la question posée par le jeune diplômé, Severus s'empara de quelque chose dans sa poche. Il présenta alors à Harry une boite en velours similaire à celle que le jeune homme possédait tout à l'heure. « Seulement si tu me promets de me faire le même honneur, Harry. »

« Bien entendu. »

Severus s'avança auprès d'Harry en souriant de façon démente. D'un simple claquement des doigts, il ouvrit magiquement la boîte qu'Harry tenait entre ses mains tremblantes. Il sortit avec grande révérence l'anneau de la boîte et le glissa au doigt d'Harry. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire éclatant alors que des larmes de joie glissaient sur ses joues.

Severus rit. « Ces maudits sentimentaux de Griffondors. »

Harry essuya hâtivement les larmes et marmonna des reproches à son tout nouveau fiancé. « Oh la ferme espèce de connard! »

Severus encercla gentiment la tête d'Harry de ses mains et soupira dramatiquement. « Potter, j'ai attendu cela depuis le début de l'année! » Il allait approcher ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme pour sceller leur accord d'un baiser lorsqu'il se sentit subitement tiré en arrière.

Quand il parvint à retrouver son équilibre, il vit Harry faire face à la baguette magique de Neville Longdubat qui semblait très énervé pendant que Ginny Weasley tentait d'intervenir. « Neville, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'es-tu en train de faire? »

Neville lança tout d'abord un regard compatissant à Ginny. « Tout va bien Ginny. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être si courageuse. Nous serons tous là pour toi. » Neville se tourna ensuite vers Harry. « Et toi! Comment oses-tu? Tu as dupé Ginny pendant tout ce temps. Je pensais que tu allais la demander en mariage avec cet anneau. Mais au lieu de ça, tu le LUI donnes? C'est la fille la plus belle du monde. Je tuerais juste pour avoir droit à un de ses regards! Je ne... »

« EXPELLIARMUS. » hurla Ginny en interrompant la tirade de Neville. Elle rangea la baguette de Neville dans l'une de ses poches et sourit. « Neville, petit imbécile. J'attends depuis une éternité que tu fasses le premier pas. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais pour le moment, tirons quelques petites choses au clair. Harry et moi n'avons JAMAIS formé un couple. Lui et le professeur Rogue sont ensemble depuis l'année dernière et tu es en train de gâcher un moment parfaitement romantique. »

Neville regardait Ginny avec un air d'incompréhension la plus totale. « M-m-mais c'est impossible. Je veux dire... c'est un professeur... »

Ginny eut un reniflement moqueur. « Neville, du moment qu'un élève impliqué dans une relation avec un professeur est majeur et que le professeur en question ne cote pas les travaux de cet élève, c'est parfaitement acceptable. Luna sort d'ailleurs avec le professeur Lupin depuis son seizième anniversaire. »

La bouche de Neville s'ouvrit en grand en signe d'incompréhension encore plus totale alors que Severus y allait de ses commentaires. « Oui et c'est d'ailleurs un travail additionnel assez ennuyeux que de corriger ses devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre, après tout, le directeur corrige bien les travaux de potions de Monsieur Potter depuis sa quatrième année. Il avait l'impression que j'étais injuste envers son ' Golden Boy '. »

Harry préféra ignorer les commentaires de Severus et s'adressa donc directement à son ami de longue date. « Neville, la seule raison qui nous a initialement poussé Severus et moi à garder notre relation secrète, était la position de Severus en tant qu'espion. Après la bataille finale, nous n'avons pas passé notre temps à cacher notre relation. La plupart des gens étaient juste trop occupés avec leurs propres vies pour faire attention à nous. Tu peux constater qu'aucun de nos professeurs ne semblent tracassés ou surpris par ce qu'il se passe ce soir. Il en va de même pour Ron, Hermione, Ginny et même Malfoy. » commentait Harry tout en indiquant le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait à la table des Serpentards. Ce dernier agita joyeusement la main et sourit à Nevville. « ... agissent tous comme s'ils n'étaient absolument pas impressionnés par la nouvelle. Donc, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais vraiment embrasser mon fiancé maintenant. »

Neville rougit et acquiesça tandis que Ginny se plaçait à ses côtés et lui prenait discrètement la main.

Harry, quant à lui, reporta toute son attention sur son fiancé et s'avança plus près de lui. Il attrapa fermement les mains de Severus avant de les relâcher pour pouvoir encadrer le visage de son fiancé de ses mains. « Je crois que tu étais en train de dire quelque chose d'ennuyeux comme... 'Potter, j'ai attendu cela depuis le début de l'année! '» le singea Harry.

Severus laissa un air moqueur apparaitre sur son visage avant de l'approcher de celui d'Harry. « Gamin insolent! » lui murmura-t-il en caressant presque les lèvres de son fiancé des siennes.

« C'est vrai! Mais tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Après tout, nous avons TOUS LES DEUX fait notre demande ce soir, et nous avons TOUS LES DEUX dit 'oui'. Tu es donc coincé avec moi pour l'éternité. » le taquina Harry tandis qu'il glissait ses bras atour de la taille de son ancien professeur.

« Je pense que j'y arriverai. Félicitations pour ta proclamation, Harry. »

Même si les étudiants étaient toujours un peu perplexes face au spectacle étrange auquel ils assistaient, à savoir leur austère Maître des Potion qui embrassait passionnément le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, leur joie se manifesta par des applaudissement et des sourires pendant les cinq minutes que dura le baiser.

Après qu'ils se soient finalement séparés, les deux fiancés reçurent les félicitations de pratiquement tout ceux qui se trouvaient là. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard ce soir-là, alors que la majorité des habitants du château faisaient la fête, qu'Albus Dumbledore se réveilla brusquement et réalisa un peu tard qu'il avait oublier de remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maison, pris qu'il avait été par les évènements. Peut-être pouvait-il demander à Dobby... Le vieux sorcier rit de lui-même... ou peut-être que non.

FIN


End file.
